dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kuhn (LINK)
Offline— Really? How do we know this is the real Kuhn? Couldn't he just as easily be an AI? It'd break my heart if all these guys are played by the same people, you know even ones like Tsukasa who doesn't play or Elk and Endrance both playing at once--Falcon At 03:00, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, this is something I really want to put a stop to but just don't have the energy to. It seems everyone's jumping the gun with the LINK articles, immediately assuming these are all the same guys. LINK is a strange series, and I feel like anything is possible, so yes, it's all possible, but there's no CONFIRMATION yet. People, it's OKAY for there to be blank sections. It means we don't have any further information, and if that's ACCURATE, then LET IT BE BLANK. Don't add information for the sake of filling them up!--OtakuD50 03:11, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::You guys are pathetic. It's Kuhn, the same one from the G.U. games! And if you dumb asses are too blinded by your own imagination to believe that, then maybe you shouldn't be on .hack//Wiki at all! Thanks for reading. Werehog 7:22 PM 1/18/2010 (UTC) :::It's not hard to IMAGINE, and truth be told, there's a high chance that it's true, but there's no CONFIRMATION. And if you think it's alright to jump the gun and add unconfirmed information because of what your gut tells you, maybe you shouldn't be on ANY Wiki at all. Maybe Wikiality.--OtakuD50 03:29, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::OK, here's a question. If it's NOT Kuhn, who else would play as Kuhn? I "jump the gun" because it's an obvious fact. Thinking otherwise is just stupid. It's like saying, "Hey, Kuhn's not being played by Tomonari Kasumi, he's being played by a hooker from china!" Werehog 7:35 PM 1/18/2010 (UTC) :::::See: the "everyone's an AI" theory. Either way, take a look at the difference in the articles for Elk and Endrance. Just because they're the same player doesn't mean they're "the same" since who knows just how much they've changed in that gap of time? The point is that this article (and similar articles) should only be about Kuhn in LINK, not just an educated guess based on GU.--OtakuD50 03:58, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Stop thinking that! "Everyone's an AI", you just love thinking that, don't you? People can play more than just one character, whoever is telling you that crap isn't looking out for your best interest. Just let it go, let it go and don't look back! Kuhn is played by the same person, thinking otherwise is just stupid. I'll tell you one last time, LET IT GO! Thank you. Werehog 8:05 PM 1/18/2010 (UTC) :::::::Goddammit, are you paying any attention to what I'm saying? I'm not touting that theory as the truth, and I'm not trying to convince anyone towards any side, I'm simply saying that we DON'T REALLY HAVE ANY SOLID INFORMATION TO GO ON, and that WE SHOULDN'T JUST RECYCLE INFORMATION FROM OTHER ARTICLES FOR THE SAKE OF FILLING IN BLANK AREAS. Until we are given actual information FROM LINK OR A SUITABLE OFFICIAL SOURCE about their offline lives, THEY SHOULD REMAIN BLANK.--OtakuD50 04:19, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Look, this information is just their until the real facts arrive. This isn't permanent, but a page with no knowledge or story just can't be a page. People should try and fill black pages with information that is accurate and close enough to the truth. The info on Kuhn is not accurate, but it is close enough to the truth. Personality and the story can be edited, but appearance is another issue. Werehog 8:30 PM 1/18/2010 (UTC) :::::::::Wikipedia was founded to spread the truth not some "Everyone's human" theory. This is a Wikia, thus we are to spread the truth and nothing but the truth. "Close enough" is a off shoot of truth, commonly called a "white lie". A white lie, despite it's purity is still corrupted by a lie, so as a lie, we musn't tell it. All theory and speculation that is not confermed without a doubt cannot grace these pages of truth, or we would be contaminated. If we let one false-truth slip, then having the suffix of "-wiki" on or mainpage itself would be a lie. As intelectuals, we must not succum to the easy way out at any point. Doing so would tarnish the credibility and value of any other characters we type. To edit in falsity would be to edit ourselves as liers and I for one am no lier.--Falcon At 01:26, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::OK, screw you, I'm not gonna fight with you about your opinions anymore. The facts are that you believe in something completely irrelevant, and I can't change your mind. You want to destroy something, then go ahead, it'll just show how incompetent you truly are. Werehog 6:11 PM 1/19/2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Facts are facts. I spent valueble time adding warnings to all those Link articals to the same sound("Though she may look like the original Blackrose, their relation is unknown." for the listeners at home), and you delete all of them. You are officially the KKK of this wiki. The truth isn't about distruction, it's about understanding everything as fully as possible. Incompitance insn't loosing a brawl, it's losing you're ground to extream actions. If your tired of arguing, go to bed and stop distroying understanding. It's past your bedtime anyway.--Falcon At 03:36, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Your just using words I would have used! And everything you've just said to me, actually describes YOU! And for your information, only 11 year old girls go to bed early at 7:40 at night, your talking to a 23 year old man, you prick! Werehog 7:47 PM 1/19/2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::I have ten things to say: (1)you chose the easy arguement of just repeating what I said. There's what 10 billion words? you could have thought up something. I'm ignoring the fact that we have two opposing veiws, thus you arguing what I said would sound pretty stupid. (2)your hyperboles only accent how young you are. been there, done that, never works. (3) it's 11 where I'm at, my apologies. (4)"didja know that loosers online are loosers online, too?" you were cussing from the start. Screams that your some wanna-be-grown kid who thinks cussing out anyone who has a counter arguement thinking it adds, like five years onto your maturity, but it just makes you sound stupid. (5)you don't even read counter arguements. Probibly not this one. Can you read? (6)you give up too easily. is your mind overwelmed? (7)despite best online edicate, you still refuse to act like you have a role in society. (8)go to youtube and search for "Saku beats up Negimau". I'm ashamed that I play the role of a little girl. (9)You will likely curse in responce to this list and (10)you fail to realize that conformity is not an option. If you keep getting on everyone's nerves, you will get banned.--Falcon At 04:05, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Dude, I'm 23, seriously. I'm autistic, looking for work, and I'm currently a Clark College student. And just to prove to you how "Adult" I am, I'll be nice, and let you do whatever you want with the personalities of the characters. The only facts about them are their appearance and the player behind them. It is also OK to edit at least some of the character's player's names, I mean, it's possible that Elk's player could be a brother or someone else that knows or is related to Kaoru. So if it makes you feel better, you can edit the Link character's personality and Elk's page, that's were most of the problems began. I'm sorry if I sounded a bit crazy back there, I can't really reply to a user that well when there's a war between us, stress sometimes makes you think that you already know what the other person is saying, and I've always had a bad way with that. I'm also sorry about swearing to you, if you want, I won't have to swear to you again, even if it is during a fight, I won't lash out. Werehog 8:33 PM 1/19/2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Thank you, sir, but I'm afraid that we don't know the player behind the character's either, or at least that's what I've come to infer. Due to my ignorance of the Link characters, I leav it to some other wikian to say just what we do and do not know. Despite our differences, please accept my appologies for any rude statments I may have made. --Falcon At 12:18, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Hey, I'm sorry too, I've been a real jerk. Werehog 4:44 PM 1/20/2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Well, I'm guessing that he is Tomonari Kasumi, since they seem rather similar... However, until there's confirmation of this, it's easier to keep it blank, ne? btw, that was a rather... complicated argument. (Sidenote: I'm new to wikia, please don't kill me if I make a mistake)Houndoomrulz 13:43, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Well, since we all know that sometimes there can be other people that can play another cheracter, I guess I'm all for leaving the name blank. Werehog2:04 PM 2/22/2010 (UTC) Please don't let this start again. That was my arguement. just tell yourself that everything will be alright and that once it comes out, we'll see what's right. --Falcon At 22:10, February 22, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Whoa, what, really!?--Falcon At 22:13, February 22, 2010 (UTC) EDIT Again!: btw, Werehog21, for some reason, your name didn't appear in your sig so I'm fixing it. Haha. Wow. How the hell did I miss this piece of gold? God damn, if I was here when this was happening, you coulda bet expletives would've been thrown around some more. Simply put, we don't know what the fuck is happening in LINK. Kuhn has the same chance of being Tomonari, or an AI, or somebody posing as him. We just don't fucking know. It's better to have blank pages than pages with assumptions. That's why our Hotaru and Sophora pages still aren't done yet. Hell, if you were here when GU was being released, you would've been pissed we didn't make Endrance = Elk until we got specific confirmation. Hints were just not enough those first couple months. God damn, I need to go fix those LINK pages now. Too much shit on them anyways. Kulaguy 06:17, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Xth Form I like Kuhn's Xth form - it looks like his old character model. Opinions? Houndoomrulz 13:44, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :This isn't a forum. The Chaos Gate BBS however, is. Take it there.--Falcon At 22:10, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, sorry. I'm new to Wikia, I don't have a clue about any of this. ...and isn't this a discussion page..? I'm confused...Houndoomrulz 13:09, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::It's understandable: the BBS is a new feature so things arn't really up to pace yet. The previous way of thinking was that all conversations, like the one you attempted to start above, had no place within the .hack//WIKI, but now we have a space especially for such things. Discussion pages are purely for discussing the artical— not the subject of the artical. If you have questions, speculation, or facts that you think should be brought to light, but you don't know how, use the discussion pages. All polling and simple talking amoungst members should be retained to the BBS or to user talk pages.--Falcon At 22:17, February 24, 2010 (UTC)